


Sharing Shadows

by Midsommers



Series: Sundown To One Who Loves The Sun [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm sorry for any misrepresentation of magic, M/M, Magic, Modern Era, Multi, Non-con body swiping, Other, POV Second Person, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midsommers/pseuds/Midsommers
Summary: Part of a life lived by one who knew one who was stolen
Series: Sundown To One Who Loves The Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016302
Kudos: 1





	Sharing Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Thought the first although not the first thought.
> 
> Title inspired from the #4 Inkstay Nov 2020 prompt list - share your shadows.

There are things we just don’t say outside of this world we built.

You almost miss Kaleb collapsing on the couch. Stealing space in return for stolen thoughts.

Not that you told him when something was taken and something wasn’t. It was better when he just assumed every minute spent near enough to become a victim of your power was a minute he was owed under your roof. But it was almost disappointing not to be called out in the lie. Lies were something of a game, back home. It had been nice to lose.

Before you had dared to offer him a room in the Pavilion, he would sprawl out on the old cushions. Unwinding slowly through the night, tossing and turning until his shirt rucked up and the sun could touch the golden planes of his skin.

You’d learned the hard way that perceived trespasses on the space you had given Kaleb for his own translated to his disappearing. Sometimes for hours, sometimes for days.

But sometimes it’s worth it. To drink in knowing he is safe here behind the walls your ancestors built along with the morning sun. He’s going to disappear again anyways.

You have always been a child of the moon. But the world wakes earlier than you and sometimes knowing he is safe was the only thing (besides breakfast, although breakfast and Kaleb when he really felt that he owed you something…that was worth so much more) making the slow aching waking of a new day worth the pain.

He didn’t make his bed. So his sheets were still twisted the same way they had been the last morning he had woken here.

They hold no warmth. When you leave the door open to air out the room, everything is as he left it. Waiting for him to walk back through the door.

But no matter what deficit of minutes lies between you and he, it can never be more than the distance between you now.

If it didn’t mean making a tomb inside your own home, it was likely you wouldn’t open the door at all. Every step just made him stay away longer. The greatest vanishing act must be your fault. You’d gone in the week before he had gone to gather the laundry. That was worth at least a week of silence. Every step since then just added to it.

If you stayed away, he would one day return.

If magic worked that way you would swear never to see him again, if only to sing him from the world below.

If magic worked that way, Vincent wouldn’t be asking you for the twisted miracle you thought he wanted.

There’s a new list in your phone from a number that won’t exist after you’ve read the names.

The afternoon steals the sun away from his room, plunging it into cool blue shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first posting in the Sundown drabbles.  
> I'm trying a new way of writing, inspired by a tumblr post I thought I saved but apparently lost, which is to try writing short things first and learn to string time together like beads on a string.


End file.
